


An unexpected friend

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy makes an unexpected friend of a Vampire (one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected friend

**Author's Note:**

> random one shot that came to me while i was drinking strawberry fanta (i have no idea why) 
> 
> I don't own anything

It has been a long day for Levy she had the last shift in the bookstore she worked that day and every since the sun started to set no one was coming, in most cases wouldn't bother Levy because she would just see it as a good moment to start a new book ,but today she just didn't feel up to it. Levy just kept looking at the clock waiting for it to hit ten. After hours of doing this she look and saw it was thirty minuets to ten "I guess I better start cleaning up." She said to herself starting to sweep the store.

Just then the bell that meant that someone had entered the store rang. Levy looked at the door and took a sharp breath a tall man had entered his hair was wild was the first thing she noticed. Next was his piercing that covered parts of his body manly the part were his eyebrows should be. But the one thing that stood out the most was his red eyes that made he feel like he could see straight throw her. 

"hel-" But before she could get any words out he was out the door the man had left. That was weird she thought walking up to the door window to see if she could see the man outside the store but he had completely disappeared. "I wonder who that was." she said out loud.

 

Gajeel had been wondering around the city; cold nights like these were his favorite plus it was the only time he could be out and feel comfortable. So far his night had been boring, but that was the case every night. This particular night however he was alone. Wondering throw the different stopping to see what this city had to offer. You Gajeel never stayed in one place for long. he had many reasons why, but the one main reason was because he was a Vampire. Gajeel was a creature of the night; then whens and whys this was the case happened so long ago he never explained to anyone except his only friend Juvia. but she was no where to be found at the moment; not that Gajeel minded she had a bad habit of being too dramatic and if there was one think anyone knew about Gajeel was he enjoyed his salience.

 

Gajeel went into a few stores just to keep his mind off this cursed. Bored out of his mind he wasn't actually paying attention to anything that is until he walked into a little bookstore. As soon as he walked in he smelled a sweet scent of lavender, next he saw her. She was a Small woman with Bright blue hair. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw and he wanted her..No he needed her. Her big brown eyes looked like they hypnotize the most stubborn man to do anything she wanted. And he would he would do anything she asked. but the realization hit him. He couldn't have her; he wanted to protect her, but the only dangerous thing that could hurt her was him so as quickly as he walked in he left. he couldn't no matter what he wanted.

 

After the strange man left with out a trace Levy thought nothing else of it; although she really was curious about the man with no eyebrows he seemed different. The rest of the night went the same as usual she locked up and went home without a problem.

 

A few weeks had past and everything had been normal for Levy since she had saw the man without eyebrows (That was the name she gave him and how she described to her friend Lucy) But there was no sign of Levy seeing him again so after a while she forgot about him. The same could not had been said for Gajeel. He wasn't a stalker at least that's what he tried to tell himself so he wouldn't follower her home, but that didn't stop him from knowing she lived in a apartment in the city not to far away from her job. 

Gajeel couldn't help himself he was drawn to her although he knew she couldn't get involved with him that didn't stop him from finding out everything about her. He knew her whole routine what cafe she'd go to before she go to work. How she seemed to really like her job in the dusty bookstore, how on the weekends she would visit one of her friends. He liked to consider himself her salient protector.

On one particular cold night her activities had been the usual. Cleaning the place up stocking books in the store; right up until Ten hit and she locked up the store and went her was home. Gajeel followed her home in the shadow unbeknownst to Levy who was rapped up in her own thought. Levy went the same rout everyday and never had any problem so at times she wasn't ever expecting to be a target of the three men she happened to pass, but it seemed she had caught one of their eyes 

"Hey girly!" one of the strangers called out. This shocked Levy she only turned around to see who said it after noticing the strange men Levy felt a little nervous so she just have them a small smile and kept walking. But the men didn't get the hit they started to follow her. Gajeel saw this and started to get angry if they tries anything he was papered to kill them after all that's what he did He was a vampire after all he didn't pray on the weak he prayed on the criminals and scum of the world but always covering up his tracks, and as far as he was concerned anyone who would pray on his mate would answer to him.

Then men must have gotten more aggressive because he heard Her yelp moving as fast as he could to help her but as soon as he approached her this eyes were met with the extreme sting of peppermint,

Levy sprayed the three men with her peppermint spray and screamed and sprayed more when a forth man popped up. 

"What the hell was that for!" Gajeel yelled. He was recovered faster than the three men who were running away. Levy was scared but looked closer and recognized the man with no eyebrows. "you?" She questioned.

"Damnit I was trying to help you that stung. Gajeel huffed rubbing eyes.

"I'm sorry....." Levy didn't know what to do this strange stranger she just sprayed was standing there in pain caused by her. "Here let me help you." She reached her hand out for him. 

Gajeel just stared at it. He shouldn't he thought to himself he would bring her nothing but pain, but their she was holding her hand out to him with a sweet smile and there was he lavender scent again and her big brown eyes that made her look 

"Oh come on." Levy grabbed the Man "it's the least I could do you tried to help me and I sprayed you in the face." She smiled.

Gajeel was taken backed by her strait forwardness "where are you taking me." he asked.

Levy was pulling him "To my house." she said very self assured.

To be honest Levy had no idea what she was doing, but it seemed like a good idea. She only wanted to help the man.

Getting to her apartment in no time she opened her door and turned on the light with him following her was a nervous Gajeel. Levy pointed to the coach "just sit there I'll be right back." 

Gajeel sat down and looked around the room it was a mess a clean but a mess everything seemed to be in there place but it was books every where she really is a little bookworm. Levy entered back into the room with a wet cloth in her hands "here lat me help you." She said putting it to his eyes. Gajeel let her rub his eyes not because they burned but because he loved being so close to her. She was kind and small she wasn't even afraid of him even though he had popped up out of no where. it had to be kindness or she had to be really stupid.

 

"again i'm sorry...you kinda just shocked me.." Levy started. "Oh how rude of me I never told you my name." She realized. "I'm Levy, Levy McGarden"

 

Levy was her name deep inside Gajeel smiled he finally knew her name and he would never forget it. "They call Gajeel Redfox." he told her. Levy just smiled. the man without eyebrows had a name "Gajeel" she said sweetly "what a nice name."

Her saying his name was sounded better then he could have ever imaged. Levy stepped back from him "can I get you a cup of tea or anything? again I'm really sorry about this whole thing." 

Gajeel took a deep breath he was getting way to deep "Sorry Shrimp thanks but I should be going."

Levy raised her eyebrow "shrimp?" 

Gajeel laughed a little "You're a small little thing."

"Well this small little thing almost toke you down."

this made him laugh more "Yeah, you sure did." he joked knowing she could never take him down from her strength. Gajeel got up walking too the door "But it's been nice." he almost walked out the door but Levy Called out and he turned back facing her. 

"Will I see you again?" Levy asked she wanted to know more about the him and she knew this might have been her last chance to talk to him. 

"that's probably not a good idea?" Gajeel told her.

Levy just smiled. "I don't see why not, come on were friends now."

Gajeel looked at her "friends?" 

Levy smile grow wider "yeah and it's the least I could do let me take you out for some coffee tomorrow there's a shop not to far from here."

Gajeel knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't help it. to hell with it he thought and smiled "Alright but don't ever say I didn't warn you that it wasn't a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea" Levy said. not having any idea of what she was getting herself into.

And Gajeel just laughed and shook his head "well i'll see you later.....goodnight Levy."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you like it.


End file.
